Nedjem Bit
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Can the High Priest Seth find a warmth to his hardened heart while caring for a neglected servant? Can the wounded Kasiya discover his self worth in the arms of his savior? Or is history doomed to repeat itself?
1. Prize for Losing

Nedjem Bit  
(Sweet Honey)  
*chapter 1  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  


Warning: Yaoi. Ancient Egypt story that follows the past relationship between the High Priest Seth and a neglected servant he rescued. Other pairings will spring up throughout.  


AN: This was a chat that was conspired between me and the ever-talented Sibby. What started out as something fun grew to such un-godly proportions that I had little choice but to create a fic to contain it all. Of course, other people have contributed to this fic: Ginga-san, Ekindu, and Jamie.  


~***~  


A whisper of billowing linen was the only sound that followed the Hem-netjer-tepey* as he stalked from the grand chamber that served as a dueling arena for the Pharoah's most trusted, the massive alabaster halls ringing with absolute silence at his departure. As the keepers of the Sennen items, the six chosen priests gathered every day before their ruler to train and hone their skills, strengthening the control they weilded over dark magic and the creatures they summoned. However, the training was for far more than just to exert power over your opponent; it was to also proove true strength of heart among the gaurdians, for if they could not stand together, then surely the empire would crumble before their enemies. Yet, for the newest member initiated into the revered ranks, the pressure to succeed weighed heavily upon his young shoulders.  


Barely a man in the eyes of the gods, the son of one of the original Sennen protectors had advanced beyond leaps and bounds, prooving himself to be worthy of his rank and station. But even as his fellow priests witnessed his first loss at the hands of the Pharoah's closest advisor, Mahaado, it was certain that Seth still had a long way ahead of him. Even Tutenyami admitted secretly to himself as he watched Seth duel that he was vastly impressed by the strength and skill that his newly titled High Priest showed, a cool demeanor in those azure eyes that intimidated even him. But Seth had one major flaw that prevented the brunette from suceeding in this match: he relied too much on strength alone.   


Though such power could surely summon the strongest of beasts from the sacred Temple of Tablets south of the Palace, it was Mahaado's sheer might stemming from his heart and the loyalty housed within that brought forth victory to the soft spoken priest. Not one of the spectators present missed the brief flash of fury that glittered within the peircing depths of the High Priest before he made his hasty departure, but no one made a move to stop him lest his wrath was turned on them. In the short time Seth had come to work among the Sennen gaurdians, all learned to bear with the High Priest's temper, affording the imposing brunette space and time to cool off else he became unbearable to work with.   


To Seth however, this was not just a mere defeat, but a crushing loss to his pride. He had no choice but the leave the stifling arena and the staring eyes of his predecessors, progressing straight past the startled gaurds and out of the palace, angry at himself for losing so quickly and against such a weak spirit creature as well. Seth didn't stop until he had passed the walls surrounding the immense courtyard, knowing full well that his father and fellow Priest, Akunadin, certainly did not approve of his loss to Mahaado. But this didn't matter to the teen as he progressed through the city, Sennen Scepter shaking in a white-knuckled grip. As he moved through the bustling marketplace, the press of common people parted out of fear from the presence of one with such regal and holy bearing, bowing their heads, some even whispering prayers of reverance. But Seth paid them no heed, far too lost in his anger.   


Just as the High Priest reached the outskirts of the bazaar, a slight commotion caught his waning attention. From among the throng of awed people, a slender youth streaked out, his bare feet pounding hard across the packed sand. His skin gleamed a dark bronze, hair a myriad of golden blonde, streaked from the sun and hanging about his eyes. His clothing was nothing more than a simple tunic, tattered and worn in a few places, a pair of bracelets on his wrists the only ornamentation. Seth halted in his steps, wondering what this wayward youth would want of him, finding that his anger, though strong and consuming his thoughts a moment ago, was abating out of curiousity.   


Half a heartbeat later, he found his answer as a grating voice carried out harshly through the tightly pressed crowd. "Don't run away from me, you damn brat!"   


The youth turned his head to look fearfully behind him, and in that instant he bumped into the unyeilding hardness of Seth's body. Stumbling back, the blonde looked up, a rich honey gaze staring, widening further in fear at the sight of the High Priest in his full reignment, those hard blue orbs sending a chill through his body. This became the perfect oppurtunity for the one who shouted to make his appearance, an aging man of medium build shoving his way through the crowd, looking as though he had once been muscled but evently grew soft over time, clothed in the rich robes of a merchant. In one hand, he carried an ornate bottle of beer, the other raised in a meaty fist which instantly struck the blonde youth squarely upside the head as soon as he drew close enough, sending him sprawling to the sand in a tangle of quivering limbs.   


Much to Seth's amusement, the red-faced man apparently was too infuriated, and perhaps intoxicated, to take notice of his presence though he stood scant feet away, observing everything. "Don't you dare try to run away from me again you stupid child!" One sandaled foot roughly kicked into the side of the cowering youth, no sound escaping despite the strength of the blow. "You want to escape so badly, I'll send you to hell!" With that prononcement, he chunked the half-full bottle which slammed into the blonde's shoulder with a sickening thud.  


Something sparked within the High Priest's bosom and before the merchant could utter another scathing threat to the cowering boy, he stalked forward, putting himself between the two, his scepter raised athouratively in his hand. "Enough!" The brunette fixed the man with a hard stare, all the anger he had felt before at his defeat earlier now focused at this drunken fool. "No more, shewtey!* If you want this boy you must pass first through me!" By now all business in the market had ceased around them to watch the scene unfold; a few hushed whispers murmured softly throughout the crowd in speculation.   


Lips curled in anger as the merchant looked up at the imposing priest, his inebrated brain not yet recognizing who it was that had bothered to step between him and the blonde youth. But eventually a spark of recognition blazed within and the red-rimmed eyes widened in horror as he moved to kow tow before the High Preist, heart pounding in fear for his very eternal spirit. "Forgive me, Hem-netjer-tepey! I was not aware that you had graced us with your presence!" the merchant sniveled pitifully.  


From behind Seth, the trembling blonde chanced a look, realizing that someone had actually stepped in to intervene on his behalf. All he could see was the flow of purple and white linen and the flash of gold, yet he knew it was the ornately-dressed man he had bumped into, the one with the piercing blue eyes. His scared honey gaze flickered to his father, catching a glare that promised a thousand deaths over and he quickly looked away, as though just that gaze alone was causing him physical harm.   


Khol-lined eyes narrowed further; Seth had not missed the glare shot at the blonde from the merchant and the plighted harm contained therin. "What has this boy done to warrant your rage? By the God Maat, I command you, shewtey djed!*" He had yet to move from his protective stance over the blonde, remaining between the two. The High Priest could not explain the compassion he felt for the petrified youth and the sudden need he felt to protect him. But the wounded look in those eyes compelled Seth to take action instead of walking away and ignoring this misfortune.  


The ruddy-faced man chanced a glance up at the priest, the sun-lined face pulling into a beggarly expression of pleading. "Hem-netjer-tepey, that ungrateful wretch of a boy is my only son and therefore mine to do with as I please. He disobeys my orders and runs away, and so I am forced to punish him."   


At the word 'punish', the blonde shivered violently, his arms moving to hold himself as he recalled such punishments that had been invoked with little or no provocation at all. This had not escaped Seth's attention whatsoever as he was continiously observant. The boy's body prooved testament on behalf of the blonde's defence, the evidence of just how much the cowering boy behind him had suffered only fueling the ire he felt towards the merchant.  


The High Priest scowled darkly as he raised his scepter before the man and the Sennen item began to glow lightly, adding to the menacing picture Seth presented. "Tell me what has this boy done to deserve the quicking you have caused him." There was a coldness to his baitone voice that could freeze the desert itself as he spoke to the irrate man and Seth took immense pleasure in watching him cringe in reaction. "Djed!"   


"... ... ..." The merchant was completely helpless to come up with an acceptable answer, transfixed in horror at the sight of the scepter glowing omniously as it was held in front of him.  


"I command you to answer me, iew!* Or is it that you know you have a heavy heart." Seth smirked at his own words, knowing that this man was indeed lucky he was not the Keeper of the Sennen Scales else he would have surely fed his soul to Ammit. The High Priest then turned to the cringing boy, his harsh expression softening at the heart-wrenching sight presented him. "Can you rise, boy?"   


With a jerking nod, the blonde clambered shakily to his feet, his head angled down towards the sandy ground, sun-streaked hair shadowing his wounded gaze. His arms clasped about his trembling body as though to ward off any more blows, seeming to expect being hit again. For all the world, he appeared younger than the High Priest, hunched over and cowering, refusing to glance up, even once.  


"I'm taking him with me, you will have no say!" Seth tossed severely over his shoulder at the pudgy merchant, not even bothering to waste time looking at the despicable excuse of a human any longer. With that he strolled off calling to the blonde, "Ii."* All around, those that had gathered began to immediately go about their business, leaving the wretched merchant to stand out alone in the middle of the street.   


The blonde youth hesitated for a moment, weighing his options. He would be leaving the only home he had ever known, but that would mean no more nights of fear and pain, no more beatings. But in following the High Priest, wouldn't he be willingly following a stranger who quite possibly did not care for him? He opened his mouth to protest about this new arrangement, but at the same time his father rose from the dusty street, eyes blazing with hatred. The blonde reacted instinctively, running off to catch up with the richly-clothed priest, holding his wounded side and keeping his head ducked low, looking no more than a beaten dog with its tail between its legs.   


Through the streets, the humbled youth followed mutely after the taller man, his eyes trained low, focusing on the hem of the regally-colored cape that shimmered with each step the High Priest took. The brunette slowed his strides as they neared the walls of the outer courtyard, allowing the boy to catch up as he glanced over his shoulder. "What is your name, boy?"   


The blonde looked up briefly, catching that piercing blue gaze once again only to look away, unable to keep the sliver of fear he felt out of his voice. "k-kasiya..."* the answering response came softly, but the depth of his tone indicated that the blonde in question was a bit older than he first appeared, perhaps even the same age as his new 'master', much to Seth's amazement.  


"You will be staying with me, Kasiya. No longer do you belong to that man." He spat out that last part, as though talking with the shrewd merchant left a foul taste in his mouth. As Seth walked down the path of the gardens, the servants moved aside and let the regal priest pass, eyes lowered respectfully. Their voices were in hushed awe as the High Priest moved past, leading the newly aquired Kasiya back to the palace.   


The blonde youth's heart was pounding hard against his ribs, not knowing if he should be thanking the gods for this miraculous savior who came to his aid, taking comfort that he'd never again be beaten or touched by his father and his associates. But then again, he knew nothing of the one who would be his rescuer other than what the occasional official from the Pharoah's court gossiped about in passing while he was silently 'entertaining', and even then it wasn't much. Kasiya's shoulders itched as he felt the eyes of strangers staring at him, watching him. He could hear them whispering, wondering why someone like him was being led away by the High Priest Seth towards the gleaming alabaster jewel that was the palace.  


How ironic that he was asking himself those same questions.  


~***~  


*Translations:  
Hem-netjer-tepey - High Priest  
shewtey - merchant  
djhed - speak  
iew - dog (you'll see this used a lot)  
Ii - come  
Kasiya - a name that means 'depart'  



	2. Unwanted Fate

Nedjem Bit  
(Sweet Honey)  
*chapter 2  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  


Warning: Yaoi. Ancient Egypt story that follows the past relationship between the High Priest Seth and a neglected servant he rescued. Other pairings will spring up throughout.  


AN: I didn't quite get the response I had been expecting. But, I'm very pleased with myself thus far. Seth's characterizations come from my dear Sibby, who considers me her aibou. Next chapter will introduce more characters, including Yami, but for now, enjoy the cameos contained therein.  


Summary: Kasiya is introduced to his new role in life, which turns out not to be what he expected, and Seth realizes rarity of his rescued jewel.  


~***~  


As Seth neared the palace, its walls standing high, the guards straightened up at the High Priest's return, the sound of weapons held at ready clinking with a metallic noise that echoed off of the massive pillars they patroled. The brunette moved through the threshold of alabaster, seemingly ignorant of the presence of the muscled sentries. There suddenly came a pattering of slippered feet as a small figure rushed up to the entering pair. Seth halted in his steps as he was greeted by the Pharaoh's dimunitive servant, Shimon. "Your cousin, the Per-a'a* seeks audience with you, hem-netjer-tepey," he panted after dipping into a quick yet respectful bow. Seth's disappearance, though expected, had raised a bit of an uproar among his fellow priests, each opinionated towards the brunette's show of disrespect towards Tutanyami after his defeat.  


The High Priest stiffened as he glanced down at the smaller man, inwardly seething as he knew just why the Pharoah would summon him so swiftly upon his return. But a movement out of the corner of his vision caught his attention and he turned to focus over his shoulder at the intimidated blond before answering Shimon. "Send my cousin Tutanyami my reguards, but I am already predisposed for the evening," he spoke in a even tone before starting off again with a curt nod, his stride purposeful and proud. "Ii, Kasiya."  


At the pronouncement from the High Priest to the short servant, the blonde trained his eyes to the floor, swallowing nervously. With those words, Kasiya knew what his fate was to be, the reason why he had been 'saved' from his father. It would be no different, because after all, it was his lot in life, to service others with the skills that had been ingrained into him since he was a child. While Seth continued walking further into the massive corridors of the palace, the subdued blonde followed the taller figure of the priest, trailing behind like a golden shadow, yet he found that he could no longer keep staring at the floor. This was his first time even near the ornate structure that housed the most powerful man in the country, let alone inside. Never had he gazed upon such splendor before; his senses assailed with a laviousness that captivated him, a look of almost child-like wonder in his honey-warm eyes. But Kasiya said not a word the whole time, feeling as though this all had to be a dream somehow. For how long had he been praying to the deities to be released from the prison of nightmares and pain his father had kept him trapped within? There was no emotional attachment to the place he had called home all his life, nor the man who he knew as his father. How odd to think that he'd never see that place again, and would instead be housed in such a magnificent place as the palace itself. Only instead of being at the mercy of his father and his associates, he was at the mercy of the High Priest.  


Meanwhile, the brunette schooled his expression as he viewed the blonde's reaction from the corner of his eyes, taking his time to scrutinize the boy he had saved. He could tell that the teen's skin was a golden brown under the layers of dirt and multi-colored bruises that covered Kasiya's body, but what was most stunning about this creature was his hair. Golden like the sun, it was such an unusual color that he had not seen before within the empire's borders, but fitting with the warm tawny hues that were the teen's eyes. A fire burned within the Priest as he watched the boy move, still holding the side were he had been kicked, appearing more like a beat puppy then a boy that could very well be his age. But Seth remained discreet in his observations as he lead Kasiya to his private chambers.  


When the ornately-dressed youth stopped, so did Kasiya, his eyes immediately trailing back down to the ground submissively as he awaited for the decree of his fate. He could certainly feel those penetrating blue eyes on him, like twin needles peircing into his very soul. Self-conciously, the blonde youth wrapped his arms tighter around his body, hunching over more as if to make a smaller target of his person. The large gilded door opened from the inside, as though expecting the priest's arrival and the pair was met with a servant, female with short chestnut hair and eyes as blue as the Nile. She was clothed in a fine linen shift, a beaded collar resting along her shoulders and neck, sparkling turquoise matching her eyes.  


"Aziza..."* the High Priest commanded as he stepped past his servant and into his chambers. "Take Kasiya and have him bathed, anoint his skin with sweet almond and return him to me, dressed in more fitting attire to my chambers." His voice was full of authority as he spoke to the retainer, who simply bowed her head, crystaline eyes averted.  


"Yes hem-netjer-tepey" she murmured softly with another small bow before walking over towards Kasiya, who just stood there silently, shuffling his feet and glancing at Seth warily.  


The High Priest nodded in afirmation as he met the blonde's gaze. "Go with her. No harm will come to you." With that said, Seth shut the door to his chambers, leaving Kasiya alone with Aziza.   


Duitfully, the chastened blonde followed after the servant, his gaze still trained on the ground. He was led down the corridor to a spacious room, and his golden-brown eyes widened as he lifted his head, taking in the wonderous sight before him. The floor was not much more than a grand pool of shimmering water, polished stone steps leading down into the crystal depths. The sweet scent of flowers and spices filled his nostrils as incense burned from hanging coffiers, filling the damp area with a haze. While distracted by this grandeur, Kasiya wasn't aware that Aziza had immediately set about removing his clothing until the servant began tugging his tunic up over his head. Instantly he started, turning wide, frightened eyes upon her, but her gaze was focused elsewhere while she finished her task of freeing the blonde of any vestments that tied him to his father. Once Kasiya made the realization that the girl posed no threat to him, he relaxed, but watched her guardedly nonethess.   


Still fully clothed, Aziza took one of his hands and tugged him towards the marble steps and into the bath, the aroma of exotic blossoms growing stronger as his golden-toned body became envopled in the clear water. Kasiya stood mutely as the girl bathed him, her slender hands gently scrubbing his body throughly with an abrasive paste. He winced as his wounds, both old and new, were touched upon, pain flashing for brief instances within his shadowed gaze. But the brunette had no outward reaction to her gaffe, performing her service as well a servant should.   


Once done, she drifted back to the edge of the pool, picking up a metal pitcher by its fluted handle and returned to the blonde's side. Aziza poured the contents of the decanter over Kasiya's head, the warm sweet-scented liquid rinsing off the cleansing paste as it trickled along his skin. When this was done, the chesnut-haired servant led him from the bath and set him down onto a stool, her delicate hands immediately busy as she rubbed an oil into his bronzed skin. As her fingers massaged the fragrant liniment into his back and shoulders, Kasiya began to look towards the true purpose he was being prepared for, his heart sinking in trepidation.  


*~~~*  


With disgust, Seth tossed the scroll he had been reading down, raising his long fingered hands to rub his temple, the regal headress long since removed. Ever since he had sent Kasiya off in Aziza's care, the High Priest had advanced to the stack of papyrus, attempting to resume his investigation on amplifying the power behind his dueling so as to achieve his ambition in dominating over his fellow priests as the strongest. But Seth's concentration was waning, the day being nothing but disappointment after disappointment. The only saving grace had been rescuing Kasiya from his downtrodden fate, the reasoning as to why still eluding him.   


A sharp knock on his door snapped the brunette back to reality and he looked up from the gathering of scrolls before him to grant his visitor entrance. When Aziza opened the door, her head bowed demurely, the High Priest straightened up, instantly taking notice of the taller figure behind her that hung about in the shadows. "I have done as you commanded, Hem-netjer-tepey," she said before moving aside to allow Kasiya entrance and then bowed again, leaving the blonde alone with the High Priest.   


Kasiya stepped forward, his face hidden beneath the shadow of his hair. He was clothed in pleated shenti, a flaxen girdle trimmed in gold belting it in place. This left his bronzed torso bare, the skin gleaming in the rays of sunlight that spangled through the balcony. Seth took note of the discolorization of older healing bruises along with the swelling that was beginning to form on his side and shoulder from the earlier beating, the only thing truly maring the lean pefection of his form. There was a golden band encircling the column of his throat, a more elaborate necklace of colored beads resting along his shoulders and falling lower on his chest. Golden bands enringed his upper arms as well as his wrists, while a pair of golden cuffs winked from his ears. Kasiya's hair remained unadorned but it had been lavished with rich oils so that it gleamed like the jewelry he wore. Kasiya had sat patiently and silently through the whole ordeal it had taken Aziza to make him this presentable, and he awaited to see if he was pleasing to Seth's tastes. If he was not, then the blonde was afraid of what might happen.   


"Ii Kasiya," Seth murmured as he motioned with one hand for the teen to come closer, his eyes appraising the blonde's willowy form as he moved. 'Nefer...*' he thought as he drew nearer, the High Priest could not miss the light scarring that laced Kasiya's body, the more prominent patches visible from around the edges of the gold wristlets and along his sides. The sight presented him only managed to stir Seth's ire for the boy's father further.   


The blonde halted hesitantly, his bare feet making no sound on the polished stone, a few steps away from his new master, face still trained on the floor. He could heart his heart beating, the blood pounding fast through his veins, feeling as though he would become sick and faint. Kasiya was very much afraid, especially with those blue eyes gazing at him; he didn't need to see the High Priest's survey to know that his attention was riveted to him. His chest rose and fell with each shallow breath he took, trembling faintly under that peircing scrutiny.  


Raising gracefully from his stool, the priest strode towards the blonde, his slippers making a light pattering sound as he closed the distance between them. Seth took a moment to circle his newly aquired treasure, seething silently at the appearance of more scarring along the shorter teen's back. Though he longed to look into the rescued blonde's face, he noted how Kasiya was trembling and the High Priest tactfully retreated, shifting towards his bed. "It seems that Ra has sent me a diamond in the rough. Ii Kasiya, you should realize that I wish no ill towards you."  


Heart leaping into his throat, Kasiya made his way towards the bed and his new master. Though his whole body trembled still, it was his fingers that were the most noticable, the tremors visible through the slender digits that hung lax by his sides. The fine linen that swaddled his body clung to his hips, making a whispering sound as he moved, the beads of his necklace clinking together almost musically. When the blonde stopped before the High Priest, he remained looking down, his gaze focusing on Seth's slippered feet, remarking to himself how perfectly delicate they seemed.  


"When we are alone Kasiya you are to look at me and not be afraid to speak. Now come, sit." Seth reached to the ornate table, pulling from it sage and other incenses as he waited for the boy to comply to his command. Silently, the blonde moved closer to the High Priest, sinking down to the floor to kneel beside the imposing man, hands resting on his knees, and yet, still he shook from fear.  


Lighting the sage Seth passed it over the teen's form, purifying the trembling youth. The sandlewood was then burned, its scent used to relax the boy more. Seth stood silent for a moment before reaching for a vial and advancing toward the kneeling blonde. He began to circle him, chanting a prayer softly, reverantly, "Isis, glorious Goddess, You of the healing wings, World-Mother, Wound-Mender, Breaker of the chains of pain, You who hold the world in the palm of Your hand Heal from me, heal through me, Heal by me, heal for me, All Glory to You, Holy Isis!"* After his benediction was complete, Seth anointed the scars and brusing gently with the healing ointment, one he had obtained from Mahaado.  


As he recieved this treatment, Kasiya shivered at the almost gentle touch of the High Priest, the feel of those long fingers sending his heart racing to new heights. When the wounds that had been inflicted recently were caressed, he flinched, the pain still fresh, but the benign action was not lost on the blonde youth. He knew that Seth was healing his body, an action that elicted a soft noise of astonishment from him, the fear he had been harboring in his heart abating just a touch. Gathering what little courage he still called his own, Kasiya lifted his head, finally showing his face and the work that had been painstakingly done. Dark kohl circled his eyes with a light dusting of gold powder along his cheekbones to enhance the golden flecks in his honeyed depths which were now gazing up timidly at the taller man, seeming to wait for something.  


The High Priest continued his task of healing the boys wounds, each mark he touched upon only steeled his silent vow to protect the boy. His azure gaze focused on Kasiya's revealed visage, instantly captivated by the decorated features which held no emotion, lifeless like a doll. But it was his tawny stare that wasn't so easy to disguise, revealing the turbulence of his heart. After his task was finished, the High Priest inspected the cleansed body of his dessert rose. 'By Ra, he is sublime.'   


Kasiya opened his mouth to say something, but no sound emerged, utterly drawn in by the orbs that were as clear as a cloudless sky, the same way a bird would be entranced by the hypnotic gaze of a snake. And the blonde's heart was pounding just as swiftly as a tiny bird's, fear and something more feuling the rapid pulse.   


"You should rest Kasiya," came the High Priest's even tone before turning to replace the vial's stopper.  


Blinking at Seth's retreating back, the blonde suddenly found his voice "W...why...? Why did you...save me...?"  


"I will not have one such as yourself suffer under the hands of another," came the smooth reply. "You have done nothing to warrent the atrocities preformed to you. You will be safe here, under my protection." Seth faced the blonde once more, something akin to warmth in his normally icy gaze. "Now you shall rest."  


Kasiya averted his eyes, a blush spreading through his tanned cheeks. "Why would...the Hem-netjer-tepey concern himself with a nameless tool...?" came his quiet voice. When he recieved no immediate answer, he pushed himself up to his feet, head still bowed towards the ground. Automatically, his hands proceeded to the girdle at his waist, untying the bejeweled strip of frabric that held his shenti in place, the movement concise and unhesitant, unlike everything else he had done so far.  


Moving as though with the grace and speed of the Gods, Seth's hands settled firmly atop the teen's, halting the boy's actions. "No." That one word was strong and absolute, leaving no room for arguement or question. His cursing of Kasiya's father began anew, his heart recoiling in absolute fury as a new truth dawned on him. 'A nameless tool?! Is this what he had taught the boy?'  


The skin along Kasiya's face and neck burned hotly, shame filling his heart. "Am I...not what you desire...? I had thought my appearence was pleasing to you...."  


The High Priest's heart fluttered in his chest at the blonde's self-reproach, knowing full well that his very presence was alluring. "Though your appearance is pleasing, it does not matter. I will not take of one who is surely not willing. It is not your fault to believe that this is what is expected of you, but you will learn differently here." One hand moved from Kasiya's, lifting to tilt the blonde's chin upward, gaze seeking those honeyed depths. "You are no longer to give or perform this deed to anyone, unless it is what you desire."  


"I am willing, master," he returned softly, without hesitation, but the tone flat nonetheless. "I belong to you and am therefore to cater to what you will."  


Seth shook his head. "My will is to have you rest. You are to heal."  


It was apparent from the confusion etched on Kasiya's face that the wheels in his head were obviously turning. 'No one has ever...refused my services. Everyone I had been shown to had just...taken me, either slowly or without ceremony. I don't understand...' Under the intense scrutiny, he shifted where he stood, a bit unclear of what was expected of him. "I must repay you for saving my life..."  


The young priest pulled away with another curt shake of his head. "Ii... Kasiya..." Carefully, he took the confused boy's hands into his own before leading him towards the bed. As though with no real will of his own anymore, the blonde was easily guided to the plushness of the brunette's chaise, the glass beads clinking around his neck as he leaned back, still staring cautiously at those peircing blue eyes "Now lay and rest."   


Trembling, Kasiya could only stare up at him, his honey-hued eyes doeful and wide, like a puppy that wanted to be petted but was afraid to be kicked should he ask. The lightly toned chest heaved slightly with each breath he took, attempting to calm himself down, but he couldn't slow the rapid cadance of his heart, nor could he tear his gaze away from those wonderous blue eyes that could seem so cold one moment and warm the next. Delicately Seth started in removing the jewels that adorned the trembling sun kissed body, his movements guarded and slow like he was handling a child. The removed jewelry he set aside, before returning to Kasiya and settling on the large bed himself.   


Slowly he reached over once more, this time caressing one bronzed check. "Sedjer,* Kasiya." The blonde flinched at first from the touch, his body going rigid, but once he realized that Seth wasn't going to hurt him, his eyes slid closed and he relished the feel of the tender caress. The young priest did nothing more than stroke the boy's face soothingly, something Seth remembered his mewet* doing for him when he was young, before she passed on to the valley of the dead.  


"Relax, no harm will come to you," Seth murmured as he drew the teen into the circle of his arms, his hand still petting the smoothness of Kasiya's face as he silently sent a prayer to the Gods. It was the priest's wish that the youth in his arms would find safe passage in Imhotep's realm of sleep and that the Goddess Nephtyys would grant him peaceful dreams. Though he could not understand yet how Kasiya could affect him so deeply after just meeting him, his heart ached for the blonde's plight.  


Never had Kasiya been held like this before; it made him feel precious instead of just a thing to be used and tossed aside when done. The pleasant sensation left him with a astonishing feeling growing in his heart, the first buddings of hope peeking through the desolation that was left behind in the wake of years of abuse and pain he had suffered through. Within that tender embrace, one that held no possessiveness nor malice behind it, Kasiya found himself enveloped in a wonderous scent of myrrh, sandalwood, and exotic flowers. Beneath it all, there was the musky aroma of Seth's skin, the warmth that was permating his being like a blanket of protection, the very pulse and life that beat inisde the young priest. For the first time in his life, the blonde actually did feel safe, even if it were only for this one moment. A few seconds passed, and Kasiya nodded off, his body growing lax as he rested within Seth's embrace, slipping into a dreamless sleep that was beyond peaceful and free of fear.   


~***~  


*Egyptian Translations:  
Per-a'a - Pharoah  
Aziza - name meaning 'precious' (originally I had thought of Anat as a joke because it was a mythological name for the wife of Seth)  
Nefer - Beautiful  
Sedjer - Sleep  
Mewet - Mother  


*Healing prayer to Isis was found here by Sibby:  



	3. A Breath Too Far

Nedjem Bit  
(Sweet Honey)  
chapter 3  
By Sakata Ri Houjun

Rating:  R  
Pairings:  Seth/Kasiya [Seto/Jou] Mentions of other pairings will spring up throughout.  
Spoilers:  Egyptian Arc only [Very slightly]  
Disclaimer:  Ha. Ha. Ha. No.

Warning: Yaoi. Mentions of abuse and rape.

AN: Do any of you still remember this fic?  If you've been waiting to read more, you're extremely patient and I dedicate this chapter to all of those delighted readers who've been anxiously awaiting this third installment.  
I chalk up the delay in the death of a muse. [may he rest in peace]

Summary: The High Priest muses on the behavior of the youth that chanced into his keeping while a young scribe recollects about the speculations of the priests on Seth's recent actions.

Through the ornate hallways of the palace, the young scribe wandered, his long hair swaying as he moved, the sparkling beads woven within the shimmering ebony clinking together. The tucked linen that swathed his hips caught the waning breeze that wafted through the passageway as sandaled feet slapped softly against stone. At his side, a pouch trimmed with gold hung, bearing proudly the elaborate seal of the royals, the contents within rattling almost musically in time with the hair ornaments. He felt like humming a tune, but knew to keep quiet while traversing these hallways. It was not his place to make much noise; a scribe was meant to listen and not be seen unless summoned.

That was something of a skill valued with those in charge of the written word, an ever-silent presence to be responsible for the dictation of everything from the most mundane of tasks to the life-altering laws of daily life.  And in his pouch, he carried a shefdew that held every intimate detail of the recent meeting between the revered Pharaoh and his priests as they discussed the recent developments in threats received from a particularly dangerous individual.  But it wasn't so much the meeting that held his interest as it had been the whispered discussions after the High Priest Seth departed company to the privacy of his chambers.  The scribe knew well enough to keep his personal opinions out of what he wrote, only clinging to the facts that were represented and to be preserved with his skillful hands, yet he could not help but wonder - as humans are want to do – if perhaps the Hem-Netjer-Tepey's true age was finally revealing itself despite the prestige his position held.

The young Pharaoh's advisor, Shimon, could only ascertain that the High Priest was still dealing with the massive blow dealt to his pride from his defeat at Mahaado's hands at the last training session.  But even the scribe knew that to be faulty guesswork at best in hopes of sparing Seth disgraceful ridicule.  The high royals engaged in nothing less than an elaborate dance of politics, deadly as it was alluring.  It would take a great fool to turn their back on duties and deceitful colleagues, and certainly the High Priest was not such a fool.  So then why had he forgone certain duties to remain secluded within his chambers?

The scribe had his suspicions.  After all, one did not rise to such a position of importance by carelessly ignoring all words spoken around him in idleness.   He had heard the rumors floating amongst the servants about a youth secreted within the High Priest's chambers.  There was much speculation as to the reasons the boy was there.  Most tended to be nothing more than useless gossip that was easily dismissed, but even the knowledgeable scribe had no explanation for this undue phenomenon of compassion from the otherwise stoic man who was seated in a position of inscrutable power.  Taking an injured youth into one's personal chambers, especially one obviously of low birth, could cause more harm to Seth then good, despite how noble the cause might be.

But although such a thing would have the clout to upset the precarious ledge such a revered individual might tread, there was not one malicious or ambitious enough among the Pharaoh's followers who would scheme to replace the High Priest in his coveted role.  An outsider might think it had something to do with the loyalty the Pharaoh had to those of his blood, keeping protection over family above all else, but the scribe knew that there was a prefect balance of power within the current hierarchy.  None of the priests who stood guard over all of Egypt and her ruler desired Seth's position.  Though he could honestly admit that there was a rather less than benign sensation surrounding the eldest of all priests, Seth's father Akunadin.  But the young scribe merely assumed what he sensed was a trace of envy at seeing his nephew on the throne instead of himself.  But such was the delicate structure of power between kin, no matter which empire you visited.

As the scribe rounded a corner, he skidded to a halt, slender legs carrying him to the side to avoid the guards that were patrolling this corridor.  His jade eyes followed the armed men as they passed by, holding no malice or jealousy for their profession, instead revealing an earnest curiosity as he watched the muscled figures move.  He spared them one glance more before continuing on his way, immediately bumping hard into a previously unnoticed figure, the treasured contents of his bag scattered to the ground as the strap jarred loose from his shoulder.

Fearlessly he gazed upon the human obstruction, eyes instantly widening a heartbeat before they were lowered in respect, warmth spreading along his skin as he realized his error.  "My apologies, Hem-Netjer," came his voice, soft in reverence to the priest who stood before him.  The scribe at once kneeled down and began gathering up his belongings, thanking the gods that ink had not spilled from their containers to soil Shadi's clothes.

"There is no reason to fret, Ottah," came the dulcet tones of the Sennen Key bearer.  "No harm was done.  Just remember to keep your eyes forward from now on."  Shadi waited until the scribe had finished cleaning up the accidental mess created from their collision before continuing.  "The Per-a'a actually requires of your services as of this moment.  He awaits your arrival in the outer room of his chambers."

With full understanding of the message delivered, the scribe bowed his head, hands showing a sign of utter respect to the priest before nodding and moving off down the corridor, ready to serve his ruler to the best of his ability.  Shadi remained where he stood, watching until the sesh disappeared before a slight smile curved onto his lips.  Then he continued onward to his destination, readying a second message he knew was of utmost importance.  What news he bore was not meant for a mere sevant to relay, but something of grave consequence to be delivered in person to Seth and no other, for if they failed in their endeavor, the repercussions would be severe.

Nearly one phase of the moon had passed, since Seth had acquired the boy and though Kasiya's outer wounds had begun their healing, the emotional scars ran deeper than balms could reach.  Nightly he had the boy summoned to his chambers only to watch over the blonde before sleep claimed him into her dark embrace as well.  Seth's days were kept busy with his duties, so the young priest had always made certain that one of his most trusted servants was always in attendance in his absence, returning to Kasiya's side the moment he could get away.  It was through Aziza's observations that Seth learned anything of the boy's adjustment.  Seth had saved Kasiya not to have him feel imprisoned or to withdraw like a fragile creature seeking sanctuary from the garish light of day.  But despite his intentions to draw out the beautiful blonde from his shell, it had been nothing less than exactly what he had done. All this had bothered the young priest from that first morning afterward.  Looking up from his scrolls, he watched as the object of his proclivity stepped into his room, Aziza leaving after a curt bow.

'Tonight, by Ra, this ends! He will open to me.'

With silent steps, the blonde approached the High Priest and immediately kneeled by the stool where he was seated, slender legs curled underneath his body and hands braced against the floor in support.  Kasiya's gaze sought out the fall of rich purple-dyed linen, focusing on the folds in the beautiful fabric as he waited for brunette's words to come.  That initial night, confusion had shown in his honey gaze, but every night after, they were void of emotion, almost lifeless.  And Kasiya forever gazed solely at the High Priest, drawn to every regal movement the taller man made.

By the time the sun revived him from the darkness of dreamless slumber, he would discover himself alone in the massive bed with some servant waiting nearby with food and fresh clothes.  Despite the fare laid out for his indulgence, Kasiya only partook of bread and milk, picking lightly at his meals.  Then he would perch himself just inside the balcony, knees drawn to his chest and staring out silently, as though he were scanning the horizon cautiously for imminent danger yet fearing to venture out too far lest he be spotted. Only would be bother to leave his self-appointed post to relieve himself or when Aziza arrived to bathe and dress him up in preparation for Seth's return.  He would always look up when Seth addressed him and would watch him mutely, as though waiting for the High Priest to give him some sort of command.  And, and always, Seth would have to direct the blonde to his bed, not to take him but to envelop him in that wondrously comforting scent and lure him into a sleep.  Kasiya came to the eventual conclusion that he had gone from being a servant of pleasure to a doll – no, a puppet for Seth to admire.

The brunette looked down at the kneeling teen, eyes watching the play of dying light along the gleaming strands of sun-kissed gold, his heart aching in a fearsome need that he wished to answer.  "Why are you not happy here?"

Kasiya started at the sincere tone, certainly not expecting that question.  "I...do not know what you speak about, My Lord...  I'm happy beyond words can describe..." His voice was soft, hesitant, fingers flexing momentarily upon the polished stone of the floor.

Reaching out Seth gently grasped Kasiya's chin in his hand, fingers curling against the masculine curve of his jaw, and drew the teen's face upward, staring deeply into his amber gaze, searching for the answers to all the queries hidden deep inside his very soul.  "You think I do not know how you spend your days, gazing into nothing, silent as though death had claimed you. At night you come as summoned to my chambers and you remain quiet, choosing to hide the life I sense in you."

Honeyed eyes widened as the blonde stared back unwaveringly.  Though he had grown used to possessive gentleness inherent in Seth's touch, it was those fathomless eyes he truly feared, forever hypnotizing him and sending the blonde's heart racing as swiftly as though fear had ensnared him.  Even should he want to, Kasiya could not deny anything to that piercing gaze, the near soulless depths that chilled straight to the soul yet ignited a faint flame within the heart.  "My life belongs to you...  I am yours to do with as you please..."

"It would please me to see you happy, to show the life I know you have. The gods surely weep as their desert rose wilts," Seth returned, his page-worn thumb stroking gently across one bronzed cheek lightly, finding a near satiny feel to the touch.

Something inside Kasiya's chest ached at the High Priest's words, his breath hitching in his throat as he attempted to fathom what he was feeling.  "I am happy, My Lord..."

The High Priest shook his head in sadness as a sigh escaped him.  Perhaps this was to be a never-ending dance between them, an eternal fount of words that his chosen companion would murmur, assuming it was what he wished to hear.  "Your words say one thing but your eyes tell another story."  Carefully he brought up his other hand to caress Kasiya's cheek, ensuring that the intense connection established between their gazes would not be so quickly broken, eager to know the true spirit of the blonde youth that had been long-suppressed.

Kasiya remained where he sat, utterly still but for the faint tremor that worked its way through his body, unable to even blink lest he break the near-tangible bond linking their eyes.  "You saved me...  I am happy...  What more can I do to convince you of this since my words do not seem proof enough…?"

"I desire you to speak, to live.  I saved you for that."  Seth paused, contemplating the true depths he was pushing himself towards, knowing full well that if he allowed himself to even begin to admit to how much sway Kasiya held over his heart that it would spell a sociable suicide amongst his peers as well as his family.  But he could no longer bear the silent death that was slowly claiming the prize he had discovered and uttered the words he knew to be the truth that was destined that day in the market.  "I saw in you someone to complete me if given the chance."

Kasiya's eyes once more widened at Seth's words, something distant shimmering in the golden depths as the soft statement pierced through the walls of his heart, offering him more hope than he'd ever felt.  "You...need me...?"

"Is it hard to believe that you are wanted?  That day in the market, the Gods guided me to you because I needed you, and indeed when I saw you I felt drawn in. So I took you from that place and tried to heal you, but my desert rose continues to wilt."  Hands still cupping his face, he drew Kasiya up, helping him stand as he continued to gaze unwaveringly at the disbelieving blonde.

Kasiya's heart thundered against his chest, the movement of his speeding breaths barely noticeable as he stared at the High Priest, drowning in those impossibly blue eyes.  "I...don't understand...  If you want me...then why...?"

"Why have I not taken you?  Make no mistake, I do desire you so, but I want you to give of yourself willingly and until that time I wait."  That vow was thick with unspoken words of affection, promising a whole world that was bright.  Slowly, Seth rose from his seat and stepped back to capture one of his hands.  Eyes still trained upon Kasiya's gaze, the Scepter Keeper drew that scarred wrist to his lips and laid gentle fleeting kisses against the faint marks of imperfection that peeked out from around the band of gold.

The blonde opened his mouth to declare that he was forever willing, that if anything more, it was all he ever was raised to be in this world.  But all words died on his lips as Seth paid gentle homage to the rough lacework of pain that encircled his wrist, breath hitching in his throat at the action.  With utter confusion, he watched as the High Priest kissed one of the many painful reminders of what he was, the presses of those soft lips gentle and warm.  Unable to fathom the fulfilling warmth that blossomed in his chest, Kasiya finally turned his face away, tearing eyes from the tender sight he beheld, his bottom lip trembling.  "I...  I am unworthy of such attention, My Lord..." he murmured, voice wavering, trembling as much as his body was.  "I am just a nobody..."

Keeping his hold firm yet gentle on the roughened hand, the priest reached out and drew Kasiya's face forward once more.  "Shh....  No more of this nonsense...  You are more then you know.  Let not the lies of an infidel sway your heart."  His voice was stern but not hard since the priest spoke with true conviction of his soul.

Kasiya stared up at Seth, confusion swirling in the gold-flecked depths, his whole body trembling.  He had never been looked at in this way before, only in lust, like the object he believed himself to be.  But if what Seth said was true...  Desperately, he wanted to find out, to know if he were more than just an object to be used and tossed aside until the next night.  But how would one ask the Hem-Netjer-Tepey for a kiss?

Almost as if to answer the unspoken wish, the taller teen leaned down to claim Kasiya's lips, the blonde in turn tilting his head to receive this desired gift about to be bestowed.  His heartbeat thundered in his ears, leaving the youth to think that he would surely die in sheer anticipation, keeping his warm-hued eyes open and trained on Seth's chilling azure gaze so as to not miss a beat of this moment.

But an instant too soon it ended before it begun, a resounding knock vibrating off the resilient wood of Seth's door.  At once the moment was forgotten, snapped like a fragile thread.  Kasiya was the first to turn his head, a bright splash of crimson coloring his tanned cheeks as those wonderfully open eyes became shrouded behind his hair.  For half a heartbeat, Seth's gaze reflected sadness and regret, for he had come so close to opening his companion's heart to the glorious light he could offer.  But with the start of a second round of knocking, that emotion was wiped from his eyes, replaced with the calculating coldness that he presented the world.

As Kasiya moved like a silent shadow to kneel beside the bed in patient uncertainty, the High Priest rounded upon the door, his cloak snapping at the air as he pondered the pitiable soul who dare intrude upon his privacy, knowing that whomever it might be better have a suitable excuse less they face the wrath of the very Item he carried faithfully in service to his cousin.  But at the appearance of Shadi standing in utter tolerance, unfazed by the stormy countenance of the Hem-Netjer-Tepey, Seth decided to grant his companion a slight boon of graciousness since Kasiya had put him in a mood of generosity.

"What brings you to my doorway tonight, Shadi, when I have specifically required that none disturb me?"

The older priest bowed his head in apology, eyes shifting momentarily to fixate on the youth kneeling beside Seth's bed.  Instantly he knew this was the one mentioned previously by Shimon, the quiet servant that Seth recently had acquired for no apparent purpose.  But just as quickly he banished all thoughts concerning the blonde and returned his full attention on the tall youth before him that was still awaiting his answer.

"I bring you news about the prisoners we picked up a month ago, My Lord," he murmured smoothly, voice betraying no indication of the precarious situation at hand.  For indeed it would be unfortunate should Atemu discover their dangerous secret.  "It seems that some have developed way beyond the boundaries you initially suspected and have succeeded in escaping using their released abilities."

Seth's lips pressed into a tight line of annoyance, a brief sigh huffing through flared nostrils.  These were signs that he was upset yet still holding back from immediate retaliation.  Shadi had to wonder for a moment if that was for appearances or for the sake of the easily forgotten blonde that never moved from his spot.

"A minor setback," Seth muttered before stepping back into the room, sparing hardly a glance at Kasiya as he replaced his headdress securely atop the dark chestnut tresses and wrapped long fingers firmly about the Scepter.  "I will lead a small contingent of soldiers and see to it personally that each and every one of the escapees will not find such an opportunity again."

Shadi calmly met Seth's hard eyes, nodding in compliance before allowing the High Priest continued, leading the way out his chambers, his subordinate following.  "The sake of all we hold dear is dependant on the success of this endeavor and I will not suffer to allow fools to jeopardize that."

With that, the doors closed with an echoing throb of noise as Seth made his terse exit, leaving behind one who now had a look into the life of his savior and something to contemplate about in his solitude.

Vocabulary

Shefdew - papyrus scroll

Hem-Netjer – priest [literally Gods' Servant]

Ottah – name meaning 'born third' [bet you can't guess who this was]

Sesh – scribe [also means 'to write']

Phase of the moon – about a week's time


	4. Affirmation

Nedjem Bit

(Sweet Honey)

by Sakata Ri Houjun

chapter 4

Rating: R  
Pairings: Seth/Kasiya [Seto/Jou] Mentions of other pairings will spring up throughout.  
Spoilers: Egyptian Arc only [Very slightly]  
Disclaimer: Ha. Ha. Ha. No.  
Warning: Yaoi and use of ancient Egyptian deities.

AN: I had gotten serious flack for choosing to use the name 'Seth' instead of 'Seto' or 'Set'.  It is common knowledge that Takahashi named Seto after the Egyptian god Set.  And though while a Hebrew name in origin, Seth is another name for Set.  This chapter is the reason why I chose to use Seth in my fic.

You are about to read a ritual dedicated to the god Set.  Throughout which, Seth will invoke his god's name numerous times, so I decided from the beginning that I wanted to avoid confusion at this part of the story while keeping the feel of this ancient culture free of Japanese influence, i.e. – the original names.

Also, Kasiya is about to have the beginnings of his first dynamic personality shift, another point of complaint from reviewers.  No, he isn't as entirely broken as you assumed him to be, especially considering that he was first spotted running away from his abuser.

Summary: In the aftermath of what almost was, Seth disappears for a prolonged period of time, while a festival underway entices Kasiya to explore.

----

Time had passed in an unending dazzling display of silent days alone, just as always.  Trapped within his self-imposed shell, the blonde only saw Seth in passing, the priest breezing through with barely a glance tossed his way.  Yet Kasiya felt the void left behind from the lack of candlelit nights held close to the High Priest.  Seth certainly never brought up that night, or of what almost transpired between himself and Kasiya, acting as though it never happened.

When this behavior first manifested itself, Kasiya was quick to blame himself, certain that whatever had created a barrier between them was of his fault.  But as the week continued, the pattern remained steadfast and the initial worry dissolved into an avid curiosity as he began to take notice of unusual activity beyond Seth's balcony.  Outside in the sun-lit gardens great banners of turquoise and black were draped over archways, creating an almost solemn atmosphere in comparison to the liveliness of the servants who ran about in a bustle of activity.

He had seen such goings-on before, out among the streets in the surrounding city during certain times of the year.  The palace household was preparing for a feast of tribute to one of the great and many gods that looked after the empire and beyond.  He stared at the two somber colors, mind working quickly to remember which god was being celebrated in the coming future, but whomever it might be apparently had to have been the very deity that Seth served.  Why else would he be absent without much notice?

An awakening sense of excitement beat through his heart at the thought of being able to witness such grand festivities within the palace.  Kasiya had only been privy to such occasions from under his father's watchful stare, able to observe and nothing more.  He could find no joy in singing songs of praise for the patron gods and goddesses, nor could partake of the energetic dances that lasted through the night.

A smile pulled at his mouth, the sensation alien, yet for the first time in his short life he felt as though he might be able to enjoy freedoms long denied him in the past.  From beyond the garden walls, he could hear the welcoming chants, the discordant jangle of sistrums adding to the bright noise.  Eager to view more, Kasiya ventured to the edge of the balcony, body stretched to its limit in an effort to see the activity beyond the walls.

A stone figure sat perched upon an elaborate bark, the weight bearing down on several richly dressed men.    Kasiya watched in rapt fascination at the procession, the priests carrying their god through the streets to the adulation of the people.  The god itself remained unknown because two young acolytes carried billowing feathers that shrouded the visage from the view of the common man.  And at the head of the procession, leading the way through the glorifying mob was Seth, erect and stern as he led the way for his god, pristine white linen billowing around him like an aura of power.

Kasiya's heart leapt at the regal sight of his savior, witnessing a part of the Hem-Netjer-Tepey he'd only seen briefly once – the day he had run into the taller man in an attempted escape from his father.  His eyes watched, bright and elated as he followed the procession through the narrow streets until the buildings blocked them from view.  Even though people continued to celebrate in the wake of the pageant, still singing and creating a grand noise of praise, Kasiya knew that he wanted to see Seth again, wanted to watch him as he preformed his appointed task.

Decision made, the blonde immediately spun on his bare feet and hurried to the doors, no room beyond his excitement to allow any of his old fears to cloud his mind.  Long legs carried him quickly through the passageways, weaving between passing servants with an agile ease that he had gained from all the times of previous flights of escape from his father.  Briefly he caught sight of Aziza who was carrying a gilded platter of sliced fruit - melons, grapes, and a few other exotic pieces he could not name.  Her Nile-blue eyes widened at his appearance, certainly more than shocked that the quiet youth she had been tending to at Seth's command was freely running about as though he had the scourge of the underworld on his heels. 

Kasiya's face burned with warmth as he continued on his way, gaze lingering a bit more than necessary on the dark-haired servant.  But she tarried back to her task and his eyes turned back to the fore in order to pick his way through the gleaming alabaster corridors.  And it was with a dread that weighed heavily in the pit of his stomach did Kasiya realize that apart from his arrival to the palace at Seth's heels, he never ventured beyond to explore his new home.  And besides the inlaid patterns along the smooth floor that was kept meticulously clean by servants, he could not even begin to tell where he was or which way to turn in order to behold the proceedings he was keen to watch.

It was this very overwhelmed look in those golden eyes that caught the attention of one dark-skinned man as he passed through the bustle of attendants.  With silent strength that did little to reveal the true power that lay within his frame, he approached what he assumed was a servant, one who forgot what his chore was in preparation of this holy day and became lost.  It was a moment longer before Kasiya took notice of this approaching stranger, heart palpitating in the wake of all the memories, the ones that Seth had been so adamant on banishing.

The man towered over him, as tall as or perhaps taller, than Seth.  But unlike the slender priest, this man was thick with muscle; skin a distinctly darker shade of bronze.  Dark eyes looked him over with interest from beneath the fringe of pure black hair, as though attempting to weigh him by sight alone.  Kasiya was about to take a step backwards, to put more distance between them but the glinting of gold from one hand caught his attention.

Almost instantly, a certain type of calm poured through his heart like the crawling invasive smoke of incense as his gaze beheld a golden object that wasn't unlike the scepter that Seth carried.  The gleaming scales were even etched with the same symbolic eye that he realized must be a powerful glyph.  And like the soft-spoken priest that had interrupted them a week prior, this too must have been one of Seth's companions, another priest.  Never mind that this one, for sake of appearances, looked as though he'd be commanding an army rather than holding sigil at a temple.

And indeed, the Netjer Karim watched as the young man before him figured out that he was as far from an enemy as far as Geb is kept from Nut [1].  He felt the power from his Scales flare up, the metal gleaming as though the sunlight had caressed it, and gazed at the willowy youth with his second sight.  He could see the blonde's initial fear beating like a visible heartbeat and watched the apprehension transform into a tentative trust – a power he had gained from the Item he carried without having to fully call upon his goddess [2]. 

He finally spoke, voice deep and strong.  "Whom do you serve?"  The second sight did not gain him access to thoughts or memories; only the feel of the other's soul, the weight of present emotions.

Kasiya's gaze flickered about nervously before he answered.  "I. . .belong to the Hem-Netjer-Tepey."

'So this is the one. . .' he thought as his head bobbed in affirmation, realizing that this was the servant both Shimon and Shadi spoke of.  And Karim understood that it was also the reason the poor boy looked so lost and confused.  A servant barely in the palace through four turns of the moon and it was without a doubt that he would of course be overwhelmed.  "Do you seek your master?"

The blonde nodded, hands clenched into fists at his sides to quell the trembling.  "He's been missing for a while and. . ."  He could not admit what had been troubling him so.  One did not go about revealing to strangers the intimacies shared in the bedroom, or lack thereof.  Especially to peers.  He felt heat light upon his cheeks and averted his eyes, realizing his social gaffe.

But Karim understood, motioning for the blonde servant to follow him through the halls.  And the boy trailed him like an abused pet, head angled towards the floor dejectedly.  Karim spared him one last look before turning his attention forward, leading the youth to the place he knew he wished to go.  "You know that today is a celebration of one of our glorious deities?"  He received no answer, nor had he expected to.  He continued, "Each of us that is chosen by our Per-a'a to be a part of his counsel has already been chosen by a god or goddess to head their temple and oversee their holy days."

The noise surrounding them had begun to swell, growing in joyous intensity as Karim turned a corner, an elaborate archway looming ahead, draped in the same colors that decorated the courtyard outside.  "But to prepare for those days, one must be pure so as to dedicate themselves correctly to their deity." 

The dark-haired priest stopped long enough to lay one strong hand against the servant's back.  This caused Kasiya to glance up in confusion before he was guided through the throng of celebrators, the priest remaining close by.  Those gathered parted at Karim's imposing appearance, leaving space for the pair at the edge of dais.  The crowd was not immense, mostly dignitaries and nobles who had come out of necessity and tradition, and their servants who took this sort of event more seriously.  And of course, from high above those gathered, surrounded by guards at a point of power sat the Pharaoh. 

Karim nodded at his sovereign before his dark gaze shifted, seeking the slender man that stood nearby.  In a stolen moment, the Scales Keeper was lost in the blue of the other's eyes, as though staring up into a clear sky at the first break of morning [3].  His fellow priest smiled back before turning to the Pharaoh, the Ring about his neck jingling as he bent over to whisper something in his ear.

Karim's heart thrummed in his chest as he returned his attention to the servant he had aided, speaking in a voice that only Kasiya could hear as they stared at a prepared altar, everything lain out in wait for the arrival of the celebrated god and his priests.  "Today, we celebrate Set, the very god your master serves and is named for."

And as though right on cue there came the rhythmic striking of drums from beyond the room, growing steadily louder as the crowd hushed in reverence – quite the contrast from the joyous commoners in the streets.  Then Seth entered, his body draped in gleaming white linen, his regalia and headdress proclaiming his station proudly as he led the procession towards the altar.  The smoke of incense filled the air as Seth's subordinates carried Set's hidden effigy to a place of honor, feathers concealing its stony visage.

As the crowd watched under the constant throb of drums, the Hem-Netjer-Tepey picked up a dark bottle from the altar, a prayer upon his lips as he lifted it for all to see.  His movements were practiced yet done earnestly as though serving his god was his only true purpose.  A lower-ranking priest approached Seth his head bowed, accepting the bottle and climbing the dais that Set rested upon.  He uncorked the bottle, pouring the thick contents over the representation of the dark god.  It ran in red rivulets, sliding through the carved creases of its form, making it appear as though the stone were bleeding.

The Hem-Netjer-Tepey lit fresh incense after removing his headdress, chestnut hair gleaming with oil as he turned where he stood to lay it at Set's feet.  And before the eyes of all, servant and noble, fellow priest and Pharaoh, the normally proud Seth kneeled, prostrating himself before his god.  And his voice came, strong and sure above the throb of the drums.  "Lord of the Northern Sky, Lord of the Red Land, Lord of Beasts, Killer of Kings, Lord of Woes, Great of Strength in the Barque of Millions and Taker of the Seed of Ra. . ."

And he spoke, invoking each name and title that belonged solely to the god Set.  Kasiya stood impressed as the list grew, the one who held him gently at night speaking so concisely, never pausing as he called forth his deity.  The blonde himself never had a god or goddess he prayed to specifically, only asking from time to time to whomever would listen to take away his pain or save him from his fate.  He felt humbled in the presence of a true believer, of one who took his task seriously and did not fill the air with idle pleas.

When the last name was invoked, and the air hung thick with power and anticipation, Seth lifted his head, both hands reaching to touch the feet of his god, fingers sliding against the red liquid that pooled there, leaving thick smears against flesh and stone.  And he spoke a new prayer, one of affirmation and dedication, voice solemn as though his life were forfeit should this be a lie.

"I, Hem-Netjer-Tepey Seth, affirm that in this year I have served Set with my heart and actions, and that for all that I have done, though I seek no reward for myself, still I have been rewarded. I have been rewarded with the recognition of my elders, with the respect of my peers, and with the obedience of those less favored than I. I affirm that I have no cause to resent my treatment from above, or from below, and that I have given no such cause to those below or above. I have achieved my station through my efforts, and my station befits my achievements. I have given no cause for any to think that I have outreached my ability, nor have any given me cause to believe that just station has been denied me.

"I am where I am, where I should be. Where Set wills me to be."

The crowd held its breath, waiting to see if the dark god would strike this one as an infidel, for if the oath was spoken untrue it would earn a blasphemer's death.  But there came no response from the statue that lay masked in the protective shadows that hid its face.  Taking this as a sign of acceptance from Set, the Hem-Netjer-Tepey rose from his position, washing his hands in a basin of water that turned red from the ointment, lifted up for his benefit by one of the other priests.

It was then that Seth turned to the crowd, as though daring any to question his position, his faith.  Kasiya balked at the sight of those blue eyes, intense and fairly glowing, challenging.  And when that gaze finally affixed itself upon him, he felt his heart freeze in fear of this man who had shared his bed and offered him warmth at night.  And Kasiya turned and fled.

----

Translations:

[1] Geb and Nut were twins the parents of Set (among other gods) and legend is that they would not stop copulating to where Shu separated them, turning Nut into the sky and Geb into the earth – i.e. 'as far as the sky is from the earth'.

[2] Ma'at, beloved of Set (though that doesn't mean that Karim has any relationship with Seth) and owner of the feather used to weigh the heart.

[3] His eyes are tawny brown/gray/hazel in the anime.  But for the sake of the friend who wanted a mention of Mahaado/Karim, she preferred his Black Magician blue eyes.

Notes about the ceremony:

Set was viewed by his followers with absolute awe and reverence. The statues of Set, which resided in the main shrine of his temple were almost always very old. A larger temple would have had many statues of the dark god, and when founding a new temple, the main temple would transfer an older secondary statue and have it replaced, instead of creating and dedicating a brand new one. Whether this meant that the statue became somehow imbued with a measure of the presence of the priests who have worshipped at it over the years, or whether the dark god truly did manifest through his image, the great statues of Set had about them a near tangible aura of majesty and menace, impressing a sense of the dark god's power on all who saw them.

The Affirmation was a ceremony performed each year in early Thuthi [July 13th], at the beginning of the season of Akhet.   The Affirmation created a sense of divine order within the ranks of the temple, but had no direct mechanical effect.  This observance was used to reassert the hierarchy of the temple and also the hierarchy of each individual temple, a celebration of sorts that spanned several nights.  The Statue of Set is brought out of his house and paraded around its bounds on the shoulders of his congregation.

As well as being a dread master however, Set was regarded with considerable adoration, and indeed affection. The dark god was not some oppressive tyrant who would crush anyone who fails him in the slightest way. He was a great and noble king-in-exile, whose openness and trust was once abused, to his ultimate loss. If he seemed harsh, it was because although he loved his followers, he feared to be hurt again. Set himself was a corrupter now, but he was not and never has been corrupt.

Set was also a god of storms, of the desert, of all foreign lands. He was master of the beasts of the desert, and associated with the hippopotamus, the crocodile, and with any other animals harmful to man. He was all foreign gods, or perhaps rather, all foreign gods were he. With his favor came victory over foreign powers, with his enmity came ruin and conquest. His domain, while less important to the Egyptians than the Nile Valley, was the most expansive of any god.

 To prepare for the investment, the priests spent a full week of ten days in prayer and meditation in the presence of the Dark God. They purified themselves with fasting and ablutions, washing thoroughly twice each night.  In the full procession, and within the temple, Set's followers dressed in the full ceremonial regalia of white robes, a multitude of amulets and adornments, and great and impressive headdresses.

Once the parade returned to the central shrine, Priests made their affirmation before the great statue of Set anointed with a mixture of precious oils and the blood, dedicating their souls to the service of Set for all eternity.

During the Festival, each worshipper, beginning with the High Priest and working on down the hierarchy, placed his hand upon the statue of Set and called upon Set in all his forms and titles.

[Taken from various sources about the Setites online]


End file.
